Friction
by dustingforsugar
Summary: A Ben/Gwen/Kevin fic featuring a poly relationship. There will be lemons...


_Okay, so this story contains Ben/Gwen/Kevin, which means all three pairings (Bwen, Gwevin and Bevin) at once. So if you can't deal with any of those, I would suggest that this is not the fic for you. Same goes if you don't like threesomes/poly-relationships. It is also rated M, which means there will be much sex. In fact, after this first chapter of set-up, I plan it to be 90% sex._

_I wrote this because I've been looking for this type of fic for ages and there's precious little out there. I usually don't post multi-part fics until they're all done, but I decided to make an exception for this one to gauge interest. If there's not enough interest then I will probably not publish it here. I hate being the person cluttering a fic archive with shit no one wants to see. So please leave a review if you're interested. (God, I know how that sounds. I swear I'm not a review-beggar usually. I don't sit around wanking over review numbers, I promise!)_

* * *

**Chapter One: Coming Undone  
**

Kevin rolled himself underneath his car, happy to finally have the time to make some upgrades with the new parts he had acquired. He was glad to actually have the peace to work, as his time had become pretty precious in the last few months. If it was not one Tennyson cousin bugging him, it was the other.

Before Kevin had even got the opportunity to start work, he heard two sets of footsteps enter his garage and Gwen sharply call his name. He cursed under his breath and rolled his creeper out from underneath the car. Raising himself to a sitting position, he found himself greeted with a very angry-looking Ben and Gwen. Gwen stood with one hand on a slightly cocked hip and a look on her face that was about as pissed as he had ever seen her; Ben did not look much better, standing there with his arms folded, looking disapprovingly at him. Kevin tried to resist the urge to smirk; he had figured that the ruse would only last so long.

"How could you?!" Gwen demanded.

"You knew the deal, Gwen." He replied, shrugging as he raised himself to standing.

Although, the deal which Kevin referred to had not been struck with Ben in mind. The problem was that Gwen had persisted in needling him about dating her and he had eventually given in, with a few conditions of course. He liked her, so he had been straight with her; he figured he owed her that for still being interested despite knowing of all his _preferences_. They had agreed that their relationship would remain somewhat 'open', but in return, she had insisted that she was to be the only girl in his life. The compromise left Kevin fairly satisfied, because she was the only girl who had succeeded in holding his attention for an extended amount of time anyway.

So for a few months it had worked. Being with Gwen had been good, if a little serious and maybe too much effort. She was good in bed, though unadventurous, but she was nevertheless addictive. However, when she had pushed him into doing all the traditional boyfriend-girlfriend stuff that so bored him, his eyes began to wander. Kevin had actually surprised himself when he realised he was wandering towards Ben Tennyson.

Perhaps it was because he was related to Gwen, something of the 'forbidden fruit', that was what he had initially thought when he first found himself attracted to the younger boy. Soon enough, Kevin had decided to make his move, capitalising on the little looks Ben had been giving him for some time. Ben had thrown up a few protests, mainly for Gwen, which Kevin had thought was quite admirable, especially considering how Ben's body was reflecting his true feelings. That was the evening that Kevin had started the lie.

"You told me she was okay with it. Not cool!" Ben chimed.

Ben was just as pissed as his cousin. He did not like the fact that Kevin had obtained his consent under false pretences, he did not like liars. Truthfully, he was embarrassed that he had not uncovered the lie sooner. When he looked back, the whole thing made little sense. He had assumed things would have become awkward between him and Gwen, at least for a while; however, Gwen had seemed remarkably unruffled. Ben had been surprised by her attitude considering her usually tense disposition, but he had reasoned that perhaps some of Kevin's nonchalance was rubbing off on her. Over the subsequent months, Ben's doubt had continued to grow and he finally decided to say something to his cousin.

When Ben had hinted and found no trace of Gwen knowing about the two boys, he had come out and revealed the secret. She had looked crushed, and Ben felt terrible, because he would have never hurt her like that on purpose. Ben tried to apologise, but after his explanation of the situation Gwen had deemed it unnecessary, after all it was clear that Kevin had played them both. Nevertheless, Ben apologised without words when he approached her and held her close. Gwen desperately needed comfort and Ben wanted to prove he was sorry, so they had ended up sharing a kiss and reigniting a flame that had lain dormant since they were much younger and far too curious.

"How could you?!" Gwen repeated, poking Kevin hard in the chest.

If it had been anyone else, Kevin would have expected a slap, but Gwen was not like that. Kevin quickly decided that if his whole sham was going to be unveiled, he would at least throw Gwen under the bus to take some of the heat off of himself,

"Well… at least he's not my cousin…"

Ben narrowed his eyes and looked back and forth between the Kevin and Gwen.

"It was just a kiss… She was upset, which was _your_ fault anyway. How can you even know about that, we haven't seen you all day and-" Ben said, trying to defend his earlier actions.

"Shut up, Ben!" Gwen growled, looking towards Kevin, to see how much he had figured out.

Kevin looked confused and his head was cocked to one side as if he were trying to understand something ridiculously complex. What Ben had said, made no sense to him. He did not understand how he could possibly be at fault for the kiss and grope that had taken place between the two a few years ago; he was still in the Null Void at that point. Suddenly he laughed as he put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"He didn't know! He was talking about a few years ago." Gwen said, a blush spreading all over her face.

"You told him about that?!" Ben spluttered.

Gwen sighed and raised her hand to massage her temple, in an effort to keep her temper in check. Kevin was really pushing her buttons. She had never intended for their secrets to come out and she wished she could just rewind the whole day and start it over again. For a moment she thought she would prefer her previous blissful ignorance over whatever direction this revelation would take her in. As far as she could see there were few options. Her first thought had been to chew Kevin out and leave with her head high in the air, but actually doing it was a lot harder than thinking about it. She really wanted to keep Kevin quite badly, because she suspected that her little, teenaged heart loved him, but now everything was getting so confusing with Ben entering into the mix. Walking away was a lot harder than she thought it would be.

"I guess you ain't Snow White, huh, Gwen?" Kevin teased, though the smile on his face seemed more bitter than before.

Ben moved to an obviously hurt Gwen's side, placing a hand of comfort on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't you think you've done enough." Ben said, turning his attention to Kevin for a brief moment, before looking back to Gwen.

Kevin rolled his eyes. He had forgotten how 'noble' the pair could be; he should have counted on being double-teamed by them when they found out. Now they looked so cosy, comforting one another and Kevin was more than a little jealous. It was not that he had not thought of the two together before, but when he had it was always under the premise that he was the object of both of their affections, not each other. All it took was Gwen to lean in to kiss Ben, and then Kevin was an angry, jealous little boy all over again. When Gwen opened her eyes slightly and made eye contact with Kevin, he saw it. She was punishing him.

"I get the picture, Gwen." Kevin snarled, grabbing her wrist.

A sudden flash of pink from Gwen's hand caught Kevin off-guard and he tumbled to the floor.

Gwen's hand flew to her mouth, shocked at what she had done. It had always been an unsaid personal rule that she would never use her powers in anger on anyone who did not deserve it. Ben looked between the two, completely lost and stuck in the middle

"I- I'm so sorry, I…" Gwen began, attempting to help him up.

Kevin waved his hand at her to indicate that he was fine, and picked himself up from the floor. He realised that he probably had deserved it and most girls in her position would have done a lot worse.

The three teenagers stood in a small huddle, each thinking about what a mess they had made. Nobody looked anyone else in the eye. They all wondered where they could possibly go from here.

Kevin was the one to offer a solution,

"There is one way to solve this…"

_To be continued, or not?_


End file.
